Who Is Fox's Idol?
by ulil.olala
Summary: Karena, Nick Wilde punya idolanya sendiri/Ficlet.


Who Is Fox's Idol?

.

.

.

By: Ulilil Olala

Based on Zootopia © Disney

.

.

.

"Nick, kumohon—ayolah, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini," ujar Judy pada saat makan siang di kafetaria.

Nick hanya menatapnya sebentar, mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian kembali ke makan siangnya.

Judy kembali mendengus. Kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, sembari memandang sebal rubah bodoh yang ada di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Judy berusaha kembali membujuk Nick.

"Ayolah Nick. Kemarin-kemarin kau mau menonton konser Gazelle bersamaku—berarti seharusnya sekarang juga mau, Nick."

"Tidak, _Carrots_ ," ujar Nick, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu untuk menonton konser macam begitu."

Judy kemudian menghela napas. Sudah sekitar seminggu terakhir ini, dia sudah berusaha membujuk Nick, untuk ikut menonton konser Gazelle, pada hari minggu nanti.

Tapi sepertinya, hasilnya nihil. Mau bagaimanapun dia berusaha, Nick nampaknya tetap tidak mau pergi.

"Oke-oke," ujar Judy lagi. "Ini adalah tawaran terkahir. Bagaimana, jika kalau kau pergi denganku ke konser, aku traktir kau, makan dan nonton dan beli buku dan lainnya, nanti?"

Untuk sesaat, Nick tidak bergeming. Judy menunggu dengan gelisah. Sebernarnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu, kenapa dia ingin sekali pergi ke konser Gazelle bersama rubah bodoh yang sedang memakan spageti di depannya ini.

"Hmmmmm..." gumam Nick, "Aku tetap tidak mau pergi."

"TAPI MENGAPA?" Tanya Judy. Rasa frustasinya terkumpul dalam satu kalimat yang dia lontarkan barusan. Rasanya dia sudah muak membujuk Nick.

Nick terkekeh. Kemudian dia berbicara, "karena Gazelle bukan seorang yang kuidolakan, _Carrots_."

Judy ternganga mendengar alasan konyol yang diutarakan oleh si rubah. Manabisa Nick tidak mau menemaninya pergi, hanya karna Gazelle bukan idolanya? Rasanya konyol—bukan—benar-benar bodoh. Ingin sekali Judy menarik kuping berbulu coklat kemerahan itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Judy menatik napasnya lagi, kemudian berbicara lagi, "yasudah kalau begitu. Ini adalah penawaran terakhir dari yang paling akhir. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke konser Gazelle bersamaku, kemudian kita cari tiket konser idola _mu_?"

Nick terkekeh lagi. "Idolaku tidak mengadakan konser, _Carrots._ Dia bukan penyanyi."

Judy kembali ternganga mendengar perkataan Nick. Mau bagaimanapun, dia harus berhasil membujuk Nick untuk pergi menonton konser itu bersamanya.

"Baik, baik." Kata Judy, "siapa Idolamu?"

Nick hanya tersenyum misterius mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Judy padanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Nick bertanya balik padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Judy. "Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin menjwabnya?" Tanya Nick lagi.

"Maka aku akan mencari tahu." Nick terkekeh lagi mendengar jawaban Judy.

"Baik," ujar Judy lagi, "kutebak, idolamu adalah aktor."

"Bukan." Jawab Nick.

"Penulis buku?" Tanya Judy.

"Bukan juga, _Carrots_ "

"Hmmmmm... presiden? Model? Wartawan? Tukang koran?" Judy menebak dengan frustasi.

"Bukan, " jawab Nick lagi, "bukan, bukan, apalagi yang terakhir itu."

Judy menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Mau bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus bisa menebak siapa idola Nick, kemudian mengiming-imingi Nick mengenai idolanya—kemudian memaksanya ikut ke konser.

"Baik-baik. Idolamu ini bekerja di mana?"

"Hmmmm..." Nick memasang tampang pura-pura berpikir. "Dia bekerja di kantor polisi."

Hati Judy mencelos. Kalau begini caranya, makin mudah menebak siapa Idola Nick.

"Aku tahu!" Kata Judy sembari memasang senyum sok tahu. "Idolamu adalah _Chief Bogo_. Ya Kan?"

Nick tertawa. "Apa kau sudah gila, menganggap aku mengidolakan banteng itu?"

Judy cemberut, kemudian bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, idolamu adalah Benjamin Clawhauser, atau mungkin McHorn, atau mungkin Major Friedkin. Pasti diantara mereka bertiga, dan kali ini, pasti tidak mungkin salah lagi!"

"Bukan. Tiga-tiganya malah tidak ada yang benar." Jawab Nick sembari tertawa. "Melihat mukamu yang cemberut begitu, baiklah, kuberi satu petunjuk terakhir."

Judy kemudian menatap Nick dengan penuh harap. Ini adalah peluang satu-satunya agar dia mau pergi ke konser bersama Judy.

"Oke, oke beritahu aku."

Nick tersenyum, kemudian berbicara, "Dia adalah salah satu orang terhebat, yang pernah kukenal, dan dia adalah seorang perempuan yang benar-benar hebat..."

Dahi Judy berkerut mendengar perkataan Nick. Ternyata selama ini Nick mengidolakan seorang wanita. Hati Judy teriris sedikit, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Yang terpenting adalah, dia bisa menebak idola Nick sekarang.

"Nah, _Carrots_ , kau tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi siapa orang yang kuidolakan, karena kau sudah _sangat-sangat_ mengenalnya." Kata Nick sembari bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

Judy semakin kebingungan mendengar perkataan Nick. Idola Nick adalah seorang perempuan yang bekerja di kepolisian—yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Tapi siapa? Setahu Judy, satu-satunya perempuan yang benar-benar dikenalnya di kepolisian Zootopia adalah dirinya sendiri.

Semua ini sangat membingungkan, karena Nick tidak mungkin mengidolakan kellinci seperti dirinya—kecuali...

Dan Judy punya jawabannya. Hatinya berdebar-debar lebih keras dari apa yang pernah selama ini dirasakannya. Kalau saja terkaannya _benar_...

Judy mendongak untuk mencari Nick, namun Nick sedang berjalan menuju kantor.

"OI NICK!" Judy berteriak memanggilnya—dia tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang memandanginya sekarang. "AKU SUDAH PUNYA JAWABANNYA!"

Nick menoleh, tersenyum, dan membalasnya, "KALAU BEGITU, SIMPAN JAWABANNYA UNTUK DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Judy tersenyum berseri-seri. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk dapat pergi nonton dengan Nick.

.

.

.

 _"Ya Carrots, jawbannya adalah dirimu sendiri."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

A/N: gimana? Gaje ya endingnya? Ah entahlah, ini fic pertama ulil, yang diluar fandom Harry Potter. Minta review boleh kan? Hehehe *digaplok*


End file.
